


[Podfic] the only one (is you)

by Jet_pods (Jetainia)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Asexual Character, Asexual Crowley (Good Omens), Asexual Relationship, He/Him Pronouns For Aziraphale (Good Omens), Other, POV Crowley (Good Omens), Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sharing a Bed, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, They/Them Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), the intimacy of proximity, they just want to cuddle so! damn! bad!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jet_pods
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale have to, for unclear reasons that could probably have been solved by a miracle, share a bed for the night.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Team Chaotic Water Voiceteam Mystery Box Collection, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] the only one (is you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the only one (is you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137960) by [freyjawriter24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freyjawriter24/pseuds/freyjawriter24). 



  
  


### Details

  * **Length: 00:04:03**
  * **File type: MP3**



### Streaming & Hosting

  * **MP3 on Google Drive[here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1I8svFrBF0tmL9tLqIl5dekI_SQxJPu2w/view?usp=sharing)**



### Credits

  * **Author:[freyjawriting24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freyjawriter24/profile)**
  * **Reader:[Jetainia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia)**




End file.
